


Let's Watch The Sunrise On Your Car

by Kizzyy



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Coffee, Cute dorks though, Ronan and Adam are both dorks, Short One Shot, Sunrises, idk what to tag this, very brief mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzyy/pseuds/Kizzyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun sat in the sky, already long risen, but there they were on top of the BMW doing nothing but sitting with soft smiles placed on both their faces.<br/>(Or the short oneshot about Ronan and Adam lowkey crushing on each other )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Watch The Sunrise On Your Car

**Author's Note:**

> So, the other day I actually woke up before the sunrise ( bc i'm a lazy bum and normally sleep in forever ) because I had to drive my little brother to school and on my way home I noticed how pretty and nice it was to watch the sunrise. Then for some reason I thought of Ronan and Adam? I'm not sure why haha. Then I was like "Yep time to write a fanfic". Anyways, the idea was that this took place somewhere between the end of TDT and the end of BLLB. I didn't really have a specific spot, so yeah, enjoy! :)
> 
> I do not own these characters or really anything in this fic.

It was just before 7:00 am when Adam Parrish got out of the shower. He wasn't sure what time Ronan was going to come, he had a habit of just showing up, so Adam tried to hurry. He slipped on his black school uniform pants and decided to go without his Aglionby sweater today. In the warmer months, the boys were allowed to wear only their collared shirts. Adam spent most of his time at Aglionby wearing his sweater. The bruises his father so graciously left him on his arms must be covered. It was one thing if his friends knew what went on behind closed doors, it was another thing if the school did. But now, he was out of his father's hurting hands and his past bruises had faded. So today, he went without his sweater. It felt good. Once dressed, he started brushing his teeth when he heard the knock at the door. 

He spit the toothpaste out of his mouth and yelled a "Coming!" and quickly rinsed his mouth with water.

He grabbed a towel and exited his cramped bathroom, ducking his head to not hit it on the low ceiling. As he jogged over to the door, he dried his wet hair with the towel.

He swung the small wooden door open to see Ronan standing outside patiently. It was still a little dark outside so it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. There was nothing different about Ronan today. He simply stood in the doorway, his uniform messily put together. He just looked like Ronan but that made Adam happy.

"Hey," a smile snuck up on Adam's face.

"You ready?" Ronan ducked and stepped into the small room.

"Um, yeah. Just gotta put my shoes on real quick," Adam threw the towel on a box he used as a table that sat near him. He reached down, grabbed his shoes sitting by the doorway and started to lace them up.

"So, how are you today?" Adam asked, his still damp hair clinging to his forehead.

Ronan scoffed. Or was that a short laugh? He couldn't tell. "Just peachy, Parrish."

"Really? It must be because I'm here, right?" suggested Adam with a laugh.

Ronan shook his head at the boy. "Absolutely,"

"Well, since you totally asked, I'm pretty well myself,"Adam said as he got up from the ground, 

A chuckle escaped Ronan as he said, "I didn't but that's good. You ready?"

Adam nodded.

Ronan turned around to head to his car, Adam following with a smile on his face.

As Adam sat in the passenger seat, he tapped his foot lightly to the beat of the music quietly coming from the stereo. For the most part, Ronan listened to music that involved screaming, rapping and extremely loud bases. 

But the first time he played this music in the car with Adam, Adam shook his head, whispering quietly with a hard laugh, "Soft music, Ronan. There's enough yelling in my life already,"

Adam didn't mean it in a mean way, he actually didn't even realize he had said it out loud at all until it was too late. He didn't think Ronan heard, but he did. Ronan observed more than Adam thought.

So Ronan took this into consideration, always playing his lighter music while he drove Adam anywhere. 

Ronan didn't think Adam noticed, but he did.

"Oh wait! Pull over at this store!" Adam exclaimed, interrupting the silence.

Ronan eyed Adam wearily, "Why?"

"Just do it you dork," 

Ronan glared at Adam for the nickname which made Adam's heart sped up. Was that stupid? Should I not have said that?

Ronan did as he was told though, he pulled into the empty convenient store parking lot. It was a little store, Ronan didn't think he'd ever been to it before. After he parked, he turned to stare at Adam. He was struggling to unfasten his seatbelt which made Ronan only shake his head with a smile that he tried to hide. He reached over and unbuckled Adam for him.

Adam peered up from surprise, red beginning to appear on his face.

"Right. Thanks," he said awkwardly opening the door. "Be right back," 

When Adam appeared again, he held two to-go cups of coffee. He walked his way to the passenger side door and got back in. 

Ronan stared at him.

"Oh, c'mon dude. Coffee. We both need it," he said as he shoved one of the cups in Ronan's lap.

"Thanks," Ronan mumbled quietly, then proceeded to take a sip of it.

"You're welcome," replied Adam with a sarcastic tone in his voice and smiled.

Ronan placed his coffee in a cup holder and pulled out of the parking lot.

Adam stole a glance at Ronan as he drove them in the light mist of the morning. He seemed to be stealing glances so much more these days. Only when Ronan wouldn't notice though, like at this moment, when his eyes were focused on the road.

He wasn't sure what he and Ronan were. He realized that something had changed between them since he broke up with Blue. He could tell that much. But the idea that Ronan liked him anymore than just a friend seemed too far-fetched. It had crossed his mind one time, when he found Ronan staring at him. But Adam quickly dismissed this idea, he probably had something on his face, that's the reason Ronan stared. It was hard to imagine someone having a crush on him, Adam Parrish. The boy who works 3 jobs, the boy who lives in the top of a church due to the fact that he's too poor to afford a real apartment. The boy whose dad beat him. It was too confusing for Adam to think Ronan could like him. Between going to the Barnes, visiting Adam at work, and going on lunch breaks together, they had been hanging out more than usual though. He chalked that up to nothing too. Blue was busy with school, work and finding her mother. Gansey was stuck entertaining Malory and his obsession with Glendower was only growing. So Adam wasn't surprised him and Ronan drifted together, but... maybe they were more than friends? 

Ronan pulled into an empty lot that looked over most of the city. It was nothing special really, more along the lines of a large empty parking lot. It was great for watching sunrises though. Past the lot, it became a cliff that perfectly overlooked Aglionby and other buildings in Henrietta. The way the sun rose behind the buildings and up into the sky was perfect. He put the car in park and jumped out. Adam followed.

Adam climbed onto the hood of the BMW with his coffee and kicked his shoes off, letting them fall to the pavement. The first time he and Ronan did this, Adam was confused. Ronan loved his car, sitting on top of it, placing his dirty shoes on it just didn't seem right. But Ronan didn't seem to mind at all. Didn't seem to mind to the point where he himself kept his shoes on. But Adam would always feel like it was wrong because his shoes were so much dirtier than Ronan's after his long work days, he always kicked his off before putting his feet on the car. He leaned against the BMW lightly, then glanced over to Ronan, who was trying to make himself comfortable. He looked away, back to the sky.

The sun had already begun to come up some, but it was amazing. Henrietta's sunrises. He loved watching them. The sun was coming up and it burst a million colors in the sky. Reds and pinks mostly, but Adam thought he could spot every color of the rainbow in this sunrise. It was calm, the only sounds came from Ronan fighting in order to get comfortable and an occasional bird chirp. Adam smiled. He treasured these moments, he really did. 

After a couple of minutes the wind picked up which made Adam shiver a bit. He cursed himself for not at least bringing his Aglionby sweater. It was silly of him to think he could go without, even Ronan wore his which said loads due to the fact that Ronan hated that sweater. Adam tried to cover up his shivering, but Ronan was more observant than he thought.

Ronan jumped off the roof and opened the driver side door, reaching for something inside. Adam didn't move his head to see what he was doing. As soon as Ronan came into view again, he held out a dark grey bomber jacket to Adam. Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, just take it,"

Adam waited a beat, thinking this over, but then did as Ronan said. He put it on. It was baggy on Adam's scrawny body, the sleeves draping over his hands. The jacket was warm and comfortable, though, much nicer than anything Adam could ever afford. It smelled of Ronan too, and at that, Adam laughed lightly. Ronan glanced at him, not knowing what the laugh was about. He climbed back on top of his car, careful to not put pressure on the windshield. Just after he sat back down, Adam moved a bit closer. Their shoulders, hips, and legs touched. Ronan glanced at him again, but Adam wasn't looking. His focus still watching the sunrise. Ronan stared at Adam, admiring his freckles and the calm, pleasant smile on his face. After a couple of seconds, he pulled his focus back to the sky. That's when he felt pressure on his shoulder. His heartbeat speed up. He didn't look. He only smelled the soft scent of Adam's shampoo and the still slightly damp hair on his shoulder. He smiled, bigger than he would have liked to admit.

"We should probably get going," Adam pointed out quietly. "School starts soon,"

Ronan glanced ever so slightly down at his watch, not to disturb Adam. He was right. It was 7:55, school started at 8:00. 

"Yeah," He spoke softly, as if he spoke too loud, this whole scene would come crashing down.

Neither of the boys made an effort to move.

The two boys sat like that, Adam resting his head on Ronan's shoulder, eyes closed and Ronan leaning his head on the windshield, eyes closed. Coffee cups lying on the pavement empty. Actually, this was a special thing for these two boys to do. They both treasured what sleep they could obtain. Ronan was always kept up by his nightmares and Adam hardly had time to sleep with his three jobs. To wake up earlier than needed, simply to watch a sunrise was really something. For both of them. 

7:55 slipped into 8:30.

8:30 slipped into 8:55.

And if the boys missed the first period of school, Gansey didn't know. He didn't have class with them. 

This was how they interacted. Trading coffee for jackets, soft music for stolen glances.

The sun sat in the sky, already long risen, but there they were, on top of the BMW, doing nothing but sitting, soft smiles placed on both their faces. The Greywarren and the Magician.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! (: xx


End file.
